


Disappeared Into The Storybooks Of Old

by Willowcat88



Series: We'll Put Freaks In The Title [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bedtime Stories, Bittersweet, Fantasy Racism, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kid Fic, Kinda?, Sad, Unhappy marriages, again its if you squint, also its only there if you really squint (a fleeting mention tbh(, fluff with an angsty ending, pre-fic - Freeform, this is a teaser for an upcoming fic, which - btw - means to me like racism against werewolves n vamps n shit, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: Alex wriggled excitedly, eyes wide with childish wonder. “What happens then, mommy? Tell me, please!” he begged his mother, blinking his soft eyes sweetly.She glances at the clock, and ruffles his hair, chuckling apologetically. “It’s late, baby boy, you should get some rest. Otherwise, you’ll be tired tomorrow and you’ll have to have a nap.”Alex whines, crossing his arms sulkily; “But mooommmyyyy! I won’t be tired, I promise! I need to know what happens, please! And I don’t even have school tomorrow, pretty please? Just a little longer, we’re so close to the end, right? Pretty please with cherries on top?”His mother sighs, letting the tension fall from her shoulders. “Okay, fine, you win! I’ll read you a little more just- don’t tell your dad, yeah?”-Or, Alex's mom reads him a bedtime story and we all cry over it.





	Disappeared Into The Storybooks Of Old

_The vampire girl screamed with a mix of anger and pain, firing her crossbow once more toward the giant purple monster, severing one of the thick, vine-like tentacles. It fell to the forest floor with a disgusting squelch, twitching before lying still. Acidic purple goo continued to ooze from it, and the werewolf, who was currently shifted into her Wolf Forme, hopped back, growling in pain from the slight drop that had touched her paw._

_The monster shifted as yet_ another _tendril sprouted from the dead stump, wriggling with satisfaction. It roared, surging forward to try and grab at the dryad boy, who was distracted trying to focus on his magic. At the last possible second, his eyes widened with panicked realisation, and a wall of oak slammed into place, tearing up through the ground to deflect the tendril. The viscous acid burned a hole through it, and the dryad hurried backwards. Stretching his arms up for the fairy to grab onto. They did, hefting him up into their arms to drop them back into a tree, so he could focus on the more complex spell in the cover of the leaves. But the fairy didn’t see the tendril swooping towards her, almost about to knock her out of the sky, but…_

Alex wriggled excitedly, eyes wide with childish wonder. “What happens then, mommy? Tell me, please!” he begged his mother, blinking his soft eyes sweetly.

She glances at the clock, and ruffles his hair, chuckling apologetically. “It’s late, baby boy, you should get some rest. Otherwise, you’ll be tired tomorrow and you’ll have to have a nap.”

Alex whines, crossing his arms sulkily; “But _mooommmyyyy!_ I won’t be tired, I promise! I need to know what happens, please! And I don’t even have school tomorrow, pretty please? Just a little longer, we’re so close to the end, right? Pretty please with cherries on top?”

His mother sighs, letting the tension fall from her shoulders. “Okay, fine, you win! I’ll read you a little more just- don’t tell your dad, yeah?” She boops him on the nose, and he giggles gleefully, snuggling back under his dark blue, space-themed blankets and peeking up at her, eyes sparkling with excitement.

She sets the storybook back on her lap, slender fingers gently thumbing through the pages to find her place. “Now, where were we - ah yes, here we go,”

_The fairy dove down, with a shocked cry, but the edge of the tendril crunched through the edge their soft, insect-like, left wing. They spiralled downwards, luckily landing in the arms of their vampire friend. Their eyes were scrunched shut with agony, breathing fast and ragged._

_The vampire cries out for their healer, and a hybrid witch, in her Wilde Forme, comes sprinting from the bridges, shifting as she goes. She scoops the fairy up into her arms, with a nod to the vampire, and sprints back into the woods to try and patch as much damage as she can._

_The vampire pushes her worries to the back of her mind, and reloads her crossbow, gritting her teeth as she turns back to the fight. She looks down the crosshair, and aims straight for the heart of the monster, just as the dryad screams out a signal. She lets loose, and the enchanted bolt strikes it right on target._

_Vines fly from the ground, wrapping tightly around the monster, pulling it down into the earth as it’s life force is drained by the enchantment on the crossbow bolt. It roars and struggles, but can’t break free, sinking deeper and deeper into the tainted earth. The werewolf, who’d been setting up the magic containment circle, sniffs around the edge once the monster had been swallowed by the earth once more._

_She yips in confirmation, and the vampire sinks to her knees in relief, the werewolf racing over to curl around her sister comfortingly, like a furry and breathing comfort blanket_

_The battle had been hard, yes, and the fairy could be dying as they speak. But, they had won. Good had once more prevailed over evil, and the monster had been banished again- no-one knew how long the containment circle would last, but it would last for a few more lifetimes, at least. It would be something for the heroes of tomorrow._

She shuts the book, placing it back on the shelf gently, and tucks her son in tightly. “Get some sleep now, sweetie, it’s _way_ past your bedtime.”

“Okay, mommy! Thank you!” Alex chirps, yawning softly, rubbing one of his eyes sleepily. “Do you think the monster from the storybook is real?”

Panic slices through his mother’s chest, though the boy, of course, does not notice, eyes shining with nothing but curiousity and childhood innocence. With a quiet breath of relief, she brushes it away and laughs. “Of course not, baby boy! It’s just a story, you’re perfectly safe.”

He seems perfectly content with that answer, thankfully, and shuts his eyes as she kisses his forehead and turns out the light.

“Goodnight, mommy!”

“Night night, my darling boy. I love you - sweet dreams!”

The last thing she hears - _the last thing she’ll_ ever _hear from her baby boy, most probably,_ points out something cruel and wicked in the back of her brain - is a whispered “Love you too, mom!” through his bedroom door.

She shuts it carefully and slowly, as to not make any noise for fear of disturbing him, or, if she's being honest, his _father_ , who's downstairs, watching some random crappy late night ""reality"" television- better that than that other show he watches, some sort of anti-Different crap.

 _Which is just_ excellent _,_ she thinks sarcastically. She takes a deep breath to calm herself- she _mustn't_ lose her calm now, not when she's so close to pulling off her plan.

 _It'll be fine,_ she thinks, hoping that she, like the monster from her son's favourite bedtime story, can disappear into the storybooks of old.

She just hopes he won't miss her.

**Author's Note:**

> oH? wHATs thiS? eScApe tHE niGhT fiC froM MOI?!??! *shocked pikachu face*  
> anyway! this is a teaser for an upcoming fic- or should i say series? ;)  
> its- its not alex central, tbh, but its this universe, and alex is an, ah, important character, thats for sure. so i hoped you guys liked this!!  
> the fic is in development, and its coming along Nicely, and it'll definitely be out before the end of the year - thats as much as i can promise, though, knowing my fluxuation tbh,,,  
> anyway!!! lmk if you liked this and if you're excited for my upcoming one,,,, i need validation TnT  
> so yeah! a teaser fic :O :D (btw thanks to my good buddy birdy for the idea of teaser fics,,, *wink wonk*)  
> <3<3<3


End file.
